


In Which Starninger Defends the Hapless Nagi (For Real)

by gingayellow



Category: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi takes a hit for Kinji. [Spoilers for episode 13]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Starninger Defends the Hapless Nagi (For Real)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 13.

Title: In Which Starninger Defends the Hapless Nagi (For Real)  
Fandom: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger  
Characters/Pairing: Matsuo Nagi, Takigawa Kinji (gen)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Spoilers for episode 13.

_Nagi!_

Everything hurt and he didn’t know why, which made it hard to hear. But Nagi couldn’t keep his eyes open (he was just so sleepy), so he tried to figure out who was talking. It didn’t sound like his cousins or uncle or grandfather, which meant it had to be…

“Star-san?” His voice sounded very small.

_Hold on—I got you—_

There was nothing after that.

\--

When Nagi woke up the second time, he was in bed. He still hurt, but now it was just his right arm and head. He looked out the window—judging from the sun, it was mid-morning, which meant Fuuka was at school were the others were training. However, he could something sizzling from the kitchen, which meant he wasn’t alone. And thanks to the strong aroma of steak and eggs, he had a pretty good idea who was keeping him company.

“Star-san, good morning! Thanks for… breakfast?” After Star-san put the breakfast tray on his lap, he knelt next to Nagi. “What’s wrong?”

“Please forgive me.” Star-san didn’t raise his head. “I didn’t act like a proper assassin at all in our last battle.”

“Wait. What?” Except Star-san was right, there had been a battle. His head was still a little foggy, but he could remember bits now. The yokai had been about to strike Star-san while his back was turned, and everything was happening so quickly that the only way Nagi could make sure Star-san wouldn’t die was to…

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Nagi assured him, but Star-san still wouldn’t look at him. “I’d do the same for my cousins.”

“Except I’m not your cousin.” For someone who was usually so lively (and weird), hearing Star-san’s voice be so flat and dull was unsettling. “I’m—”

“Why don’t we just forget the whole competition for Last Ninja thing and try to rest up?” Nagi knew being Last Ninja was important to Star-san, but it was also eating him up. He needed a break.

“I don’t think I should, Nagi.”

“Star-san, I know you don’t want me to think of you as being as important as my cousins, but it’s a little too late for that. So here.” Nagi offered him a spoonful of eggs. “Want some of my breakfast—woah!” Suddenly, Star-san had him in a bear hug.

“Nagi, you’re wonderful!”

“Thank you?” It was awkward with a hurt arm and eggs, but Nagi hugged him back gently.

“You’re so kind and pure-hearted to forgive a lowly assassin like me.” Star-san pulled away, wiping at his eyes. “And gentle and innocent! I’ll still vanquish you, but from now on I will also protect you, no matter what.”

“Star-san, I’m sixteen and a ninja. I can protect myself.”

“No matter what.”

“The only reason I got hurt was because I was protecting you.”

“ ** _No matter what!!!_** ” Star-san screamed to the heavens.


End file.
